Removed/unreleased features
These are features that were not released, or have been removed. Trolley Games *Photo Fun was removed from the trolley in February 2011. *Trolley Tracks was removed from the trolley in May 2012. *Dodge-A-Cog was a trolley game in Toontown Beta 2. It is unknown when it was removed. **This may have been an early version of Catching Game, Cog Thief, or Toon Escape. *In phase files there are two different versions of the tag arena, possibly meaning that playing the tag game in different playgrounds would have a different arena. area 1.JPG|The Brrrgh Tag arena area 2.JPG|Daisy Gardens Tag arena Photo_Fun.jpg|Photo Fun trolley game. Characters and Items *The fire hydrants, mailboxes, and trash cans on the streets used to look different. **The fire hydrants in Donald's Dreamland were already animated before the Silly Meter made everything animated. *There is a dancing toon building in the phase files. This may have been a scrapped feature for the Silly Meter event. **The model for this building is used for Toontown Sign Factory. This is known because when the player enters the shop, they can see a gray, cloudy texture behind the door. Playgrounds *When Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres was released on the test server, there were board games that could be played on the picnic tables: Chinese Checkers, Regular Checkers and Find Four. This was replaced by food on the tables. Even though they are not in the game, they are still in the phase files. The only board game which was on test server was Chinese Checkers.First appeared on July 23, 2008 sv1.0.35.1.test http://test.toontown.go.com/release-notes *There was a merry-go-round in the Minnie's Melodyland playground. In Toontown Beta 1, there was a tuba in the center of the merry-go round. In Toontown Beta 2, Toon Headquarters was in the center of the merry-go-round. The merry-go round was removed to make room for the fishing pond. *Toontown Central's playground was much smaller during Toontown Beta 1. It was also shaped like a circle instead of Mickey Mouse. *Prior to an update during Beta 1, treasure chests lied around for healing in every playground instead of neighborhood-themed treasures. ChineseCheckers.png|Unreleased Chinese Checkers Game Model Gui.png|Unreleased Chinese Checkers/Regular Checkers RegularCheckers.png|Unreleased Checkers Game Model TutorialFile.png|Unreleased checkers tutorial files FindFour.png|Unreleased Find Four Game Model Accessories These are the accessories that were not released to Toontown: *Anvil Hat *Flower Pot Hat *Sandbag Hat *Big Weight Hat *Round Glasses Cogs *Throw Book, a cog move for Big Wigs, was removed when Toontown was still in beta. *There are six unused cog moves in the files: Cigar Smoke, Five O'Clock Shadow, Flood The Market, Gavel, Sand Trap, and Song And Dance. **Song And Dance and Flood The Market are on the The Big Cheese trading card. *In the phase files, there is an animation of a cog walking strangely. *There was going to be an animation for lured cogs. The cog would lean left and right while it is lured. *Inside cog buildings, there was a clock on every floor, except the last floor. Nowadays, only the one on the first floor is still there. *Originally, there were boilers on the first floor of cog buildings. *In the files, there is a different version of a Cashbot building. *The Chief Executive Officer was originally going to be on a golf kart. Skelecog_throw.png|A cog throwing an item. This might have been used for Throw Book. Song_and_Dance.png|The Big Cheese's Song and Dance attack. Cog_walking.png|The unused cog walking animation. Lured_cog.png|The lured cog animation. The cog leans left and right. CashbotBuilding_Unreleased.PNG|The unreleased Cashbot building Unreleased CEO.png|The unreleased golf kart for the CEO cigar.JPG|A cigar ceo.JPG|Ceo in golf cart Create-A-Toon *The Create-A-Toon used to be a bit blander with less variety in colors, and Mickey or Minnie helped you create your toon, depending on your gender. *During the Create-A-Toon, before choosing clothes, the toon was naked, and he/she would be colorless before a color was chosen. *There used to be less names in the Create-A-Toon. More names were added in December 2011, from a contest where toons could send their own ideas for new names. Districts These districts were removed as part of the Toontown Alliance Project: *Boingy Harbor *Bouncytown *Bouncyville *Crazy River *Giggly Valley *Kookytown *Kookywood *Loony Bluffs *Loonyburgh *Loonyville *Loopy Valley *Nuttyboro *Screwy Park *Screwy Valley *Wacky Falls *Zanytown *Zanywood *Zippetyham﻿ Field Offices In the phase files, there are things that were going to be in field offices: *a laff barrel room *a mirrored executive suite *a Legal Eagle picture *a laff barrel Barrel_room.png|The barrel room that would have been in field offices. Elevator_tt.jpg|The original field office elevator. Parties *There was going to be a merry-go-round for parties. **There is also an icon for it. The file's name says that it was intended for the Shticker Book. Gags *In Toontown Beta 1, toons started with Throw, Squirt, and Drop, instead of just Throw and Squirt, so a toon could have all seven gag tracks. It is unknown why this was changed. *In the phase files, there is a picture of what might have been a beta version of the Cupcake icon. *There is a gag called the gavel in phase files, its gag track is unknown. Toontasks *Woody Nickel, Barnacle Barbara, Coach Zucchini, Anna, Vidalia VaVoom, and The Countess used to have Toontasks for a bigger jellybean jar. These Toontasks were removed. (test server only) **Barnacle Barbara, Anna, and Vidalia VaVoom's Toontasks still exist, but the reward was changed to the ability to carry more Toontasks. (test server only) *Sharky Jones had a Toontask to carry 2 Toontasks, but was removed. (test server only) *The second to last part of Lil Oldman's Toontask was to defeat 20 4+ story cog buildings, but has been removed. (test server only) **Lil Oldman's Toontask to recover wig powder from Big Wigs, or make-up powder from Mr. Hollywoods was also removed. (test server only) *The last part of Ahab's Toontask was to defeat a 2+ story cog building in Donald's Dock, but was removed. (test server only) *Sticky George used to ask toons to recover 10 ice cream cones from building-only cogs, however this Toontask no longer exists. (test server only) *The last part of Lawful Linda's Toontask was to recover a pair of pincers from Penny Pinchers. This was also removed. (test server only) *There were Toontasks to rescue an SOS toon, and to defeat the VP in Sellbot HQ. There was also a task that involved helping a level 50 or lower laff toon to defeat a VP. These were removed for unknown reasons. *Professor Pete originally wanted a Bugle, during the "Deliver a gag to Professor Pete" Toontask. It was changed to a Squirt Gun because toons who didn't choose Sound got stuck. Jellybeans *On the test server, you cannot use jellybean banks anymore because jellybean jars can hold 12,000 jellybeans. *Toons used to have to buy jellybean banks from Clarabelle's Cattlelog, like wardrobes and accessory trunks. In September 2010, the Toon Troop gave everybody a bank that can hold 12,000 jellybeans, as a reward for defeating the Vice President in Operation: Storm Sellbot. (see Jellybean Jam) Houses and Estates There are five unreleased houses that were in Test Toontown but they were never released: *Cupcake *Tiki *Teepee *Castle *There was an airplane flying above toon estates. It was removed in October 2010. The only thing similar was on halloween, a witch on a broomstick would fly above toon estates with the message "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" on a sheet tied to the back of the broomstick. Music and Sounds *"The Big Boss", a song on toon party jukeboxes, never appears anywhere in the game. *"Trolley Song" is another unreleased song. This would have been the theme song for trolley games. *In the phase files, there is a different version of the "Summer Fireworks" song. *There is a different version of the cry and Bored sound in the phase files. * Originally, the cog boss battle victory music was different. At an unknown time, the music was changed to "Hall of Fame". The original music can still be found in the phase files. Cog Headquarters *Originally, it was planned that there would be only one Cog HQ with several factories. The picture to the right is the Bossbot Arm Factory. This picture was released in the Cog Headquarters preview on the test server website. **The Sellbot Factory was going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. You would earn leg parts for your Sellbot cog suit here. In Toontown's phase files, there are two textures named "HeadFactoryBeams1.jpg" and "ArmFactorysmokestackWarm.jpg" and a misspelled model for the Sellbot factory titled "SelbotLegFactory.bam" ***It is currently known that the Sellbots would run the leg and foot factories, the Cashbots would run the head factory, the Lawbots would run the hand factory, and the Bossbots would run the arm factory. *There was originally going to be a camera-like robot in front of the Sellbot Towers entrance. References Category:Test server Category:Districts Category:Unreleased content Category:Removed content